Just another high school love story
by babypop101 8D
Summary: o inuyasha ppplz in high schooll... chactter paring are unknown yet... im besing it off of a real love story enroy and r/r also im plaining to make this a long and lovey dovery one sso is a must read ;D
1. First Day

6:15

_She turned her body around and slowly opened her lips and took a deep breathe and let air come out. She let out a few moans and slowly opened her brown eye's. half way open she looked out the window.. her vesion was still blurry. Yet, she could see it was still dark out. Wanting to go back to sleep, she slowly sat up and gentley rubbed her eye's._

_She put her hand up to her mouth streaching her mouth wide open she let out a yawn.She scrached her long jet black hair, and moved the covers and slowly got out of bed._

6:34

_She got out of the shower, with her towl rapped around her body and a towel rapped in her hair, she walked out of the steaming room and returned into her room to get dressed._

7:10

_Out the door, dressed in her uniform witch cotains : short gray-blue mini skirt, a few shades darker over jacket with a white shirt with a collor underneath. In the coller there was a light pink bow with hunge losley. Also, grey-blue leggings with rode up a few inches below her knews with a pair of brown shoes over top. _

_Her legs moving fast back and forth down the city streets has she tried to make it to school on time._

7:18

_She arrived in front of the big while school. Thus, beging her frist dat of high school._

**Chapter one **

* * *

Kagome Higurashi.

Frist year in high school, she arrvires to her frist period class hopeing to make the best out of this year. Middle school was fun, with her 3 best firends. This year she hopes to make many mroe friends.

The curious Brown-eyed, Black haired girl looked around the room see-ing her fellow class mates.

"Hi!" Here-ing that kagome quickly turned her face to see the speaker.

A brown haired brown-eyed girl stood before her smile-ing. "H..hi!" Kagome respnoed. " yea im, kinda new to this town. " The brown haird girl said. " really? iv lived here seince i was born, im Kagome Higurashi! I live at the Higurashi Shrine." Kagoem repiled rather happly. " cool! I'm Sango, i live down town in the new apartments."

Sango's brown eye's widened huge and a blush came acros her face. A/N : O/O XD srry i just love doing that face...

" why hello there miss Sango."

There stood a Black hair Blue-eyed man with a devilish grin on his face. He slowly gropped The brown haired girl has she blushed Fuiruslly.

"Mi..mi..MIROKU!" Sango screcched and quiclky turned around and slapped the devlish black haired man.

He standed there lafing with a big red hand pritn on his cheeck that he was rubbing this his hand. " Ha ha.. my dear sango iv told you many times this hand is possesed, please forgive my actions." The pereveted Blue-eyed man said while startign to walk with sango.

" yea yea.." she replied while signing.

_'hmm... she was pretty... and i must admit he was kinda cute to.. maybe they'll end up has a couple!' _Kagome thought to her self about her new friend.

* * *

Kagome sat there... here the indrodution on school rules every period is rather boring.

Her brown eyes drifted and looked around at her class mates.

Then she saw a silver haird man, With theses breathe taking gold eyes, yet in a odd way his puilepups seemd kinda slanted like cat eyes. His hair was un-even cut. The longest to strants went to the end of his neck.

She zoned out looking at him... it's very un-usal to see a guy with his eye and hair color.

_' I wonder what his personailty is like.. and i wonder were hojo is.. he asked me out on the phone the day before school started then are phones got dissconected and i couldnt get back threw... maybe ill see him aat lunch.'_

The black hair girl wondered zoaning into her thoughts about her long term crush hojo..

* * *

LUNCHH!

* * *

Kagome looked aroudn the cafiatria for a place to sit. She started walking around while carrying her tray of food.. then her eyes widen has

her elbow hit against a light brown haired brown-eyed man.

She quickly turned her head about to apologize then she noticed who it was..

" Ho..Hojo!" kagome said while she started to blush a litlte.. "go..gomenasai! "

" dont worry about it!" he said smiling and blushed a little has well.." so um... sorry about hanging up on the phone... are power went out, a tree fell on one of the power lines" he said firmly..

" oh thats ok.."

" So im just going to start that part over.."

Kagome golped nervouslly knowing what he was about to ask.

" Kagime Higurashi! will you... go out with me!? " he said has quickly has he could with his eye's chut a huge blush across his face.

Kagome for some reason looked shocked..even thow she knew what he was about to ask.

" of.. of course!" she said blushing.

A/N!!

-sticks finger in mehh throat- Dx blehh ewwiehs... just fyi... i hate hojoxkaggz xD imm a ttly inugome fan! o witch will probably come up soon... xD in the beging the character couples will be very messed up! ill explain at the end of the chapter so dunt stop reading if u hate the couples su far! they will change.

" Well... lets go look for somewere to sit" Hojo said.

" of course! but can i pick? i wanted to sit next to someone..."

Hojo nodded yes in aggrement.

Kagome looked around the room looking for..." Ah!, sango." Kagoem said cheerfully has the brown haird girl walked past them.

" hey guys! wanan sit with us?" Sango asked

" shure! " kagome repiled has the new couple and new firneds walked abck down too her table.

They all 3 sat down and looked at the other's who where sittign at the table.

She say miroku and they guy from her class earlyer.. with the silver hair and golden eye's, also she saw anthoer guy who looked extermly like him, same hair and eye color. But, his hair was a bit longer and more even then the other guy.

" Well guys let me introduce you!" Sango said.

" This here is inuyasha" Sango said has she put her hands on the un-even silverd haired boy's shoulders.

" He's, actually my boyfirned" Sango said happly"

" Ye..yea" inuyasha said turning his head while blushing.

Sango moved over and pointed to the guy next to him with the longer hair. " This is inuyasha's brother A/N: XD at first i put boyfriend instead of brother... Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru contuied to drink his milk with nothing to say.

" And you know miroku from earlyer- Sango signed

" Nice to meet you... eh whats you name?" Miroku asked.

" Oh im kagome Higarashi" she said back. " nice to meet you miss kagome he said smiling and held out his hand. She took his hand and shock it.

" Well kagome, who's ur friend?? " Sango asked curiously.

" This is hojo... He's my new boyfriend" Kagome said naeruiuslly while itching the back of her head.

" Oh! i see we have to couples at the table then" She said cheerfully.

Then the new group of friends started to eat there lunch.

END OF CHAPTER ONE o

XD well.. i havent writtin a fanfic in a year... i delted my old acoutns suu yea o.

The couples are rlly werid right now... they will change... im making the couples based off of some ppl ik.. maybeh meh XD at the end ill tell u who i am... o.O nu im nut hojo...

So, sence its based off of sumthing i have no idea what the ending will be... it all depends on what happens su basiclly this story is a version of my love life x

But yes later on it will be KagsXInu ;

OHH

and the chacters look liek this:

i4./albums/y111/krissy12624/IYSeniorHighandAHairCutbyw.jpg

o i wrote alot i think...SU pllz!! r.r!!

i know it sucks.. but its goign to be a long story so im going to jsut start of slow.. and slowyy get into the lovee dram ;D


	2. Seconed Lunch

_She woke up the same way has the day before..._

_She, was a Little more excited now that she has her new boyfriend hojo, and her new firneds miroku,inuyasha, and sesshy xD yes shes gonna call him seeshy A/N_

_She followed the same rutine and arrived at school._

* * *

" good morning Kagome! " Sango said cheerfully

" Oh, hey sango hows it going?" Kagome replied..

Has the to girl's continued there convo. Inuyasha, joined in with a " hey."

They all said hi back. Then the to girls started to talk again, while he just sat there and watched the too talk. He sat in the closet desk and, but his hand on his head for support and watched his girlfriend.

He really did love her, and she really did love him. To him it was amazing how far there relationship has gotten. But, he was ready to take things to the next level.. but then he was scared of losing her. But, he would willing do to anything for her. He loved the way her brown eye's sparkled when she was really happy. Her Rich brown long hair in a pony tail.

The bell rung, the class took there seats and he sat back in his own seat. He still watched her, has she sat up straight and looked at the broad.

He pictured them, having kids maybe one day... that's his biggist dream. After all, she was the world to him, he'd die for her. He just sat and watched her. When, the teacher called on her to read the paragraph in the book, he just watched her lips move, he wanted to kiss those lips so bad rite now. Then he moved down a little and started to blush.

* * *

Then, the bell rung again. before he knew it, it was time for lunch.

Kagome and Sango already started talking again, but he interrupted...

" Hey sango, can i talk to you for a sec?"

" oh sure inuyasha.." She replied.

He took her hand and walked out side of the building and was in the front of the school.

" so... whats up? " Sango said

Inuyasha smiled. Then he held her cheeks with his hand and went into a long kiss.

Her eyes were wide while he kissed he because, it was unexpected. But a few seconds later, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. About 40 seconds later, they stopped and she gave him a long hug.

He blushed but smiled and hugged her. She looked up at him, and he looked back down. Then, he knew he really wanted to take it too the next step. But, he didn't want to frighten her so he held it back and waited, maybe one day... when there a little older, they can.

* * *

Mean while, Kagome was getting her lunch.

She sat down at the table they sat at the day before, and waited for her friends to come.

She starting drinking her milk, and then...

He came and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Causing her to almost spit out her milk from shock.

She blushed and said.." oh, hey hojo.. how r you?"

" fine and you?"

" im good thanks.."

The new couple started to talk, then she just started telling him a story... he stopped paying attention and looked at her lips.. they were a really bright red. He wanted to kiss them, but it would be there first kiss... it had to be at a spacial moment. Not at school.

He has liked her for a very long time though, he was very very greatful that she has said yes to him asking her out.

So, he was going to take things slow for now, and hoped for the best.

* * *

Then, Sango and Inuyasha came and sat down at the table. The two currently really happy couples sat and ate there lunches and talked, and laughed.

Then, miroku and sesshy came and sat down with there lunches. They both joined in the convo.

Has of rite now... everything seemed perfect, something that every high school student whises, to have a bf/gf who really loves you, and the perfect group of friends.

But, none of them knew.. in the next few months, things would totally change, unthinkable things would happen... that will ruin there friendship.

If there really meant to be friends and more than friends forever... they will survive what ever life throws at them. So, for now enjoy what you have. Then, when the time comes, it'll end.. nothing last forever.

* * *

xD endd!

A/N:

o yeaa ehh... about the everything ends thing .-. thats what my firned told meh about something witch made meh sad .

xD but anyways... o i tired to focas on relationships there... xD suu like i siad im taking it slow.. O 100 chapters ish meh goal!!

D su help meh reach it and review!

O.O btw..

D; im rlly sorry about spelling errors abc check ish nut working --"


End file.
